Animaniacs: Ups and Downs/The Brave Little Trailer/Yes, Always Credits (1994)
"Ups and Downs" Written by Paul Rugg Directed by Bob Kline "The Brave Little Trailer" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Lenord Robinson "Yes, Always" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Michael Gerard Dave Marshall Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Jess Harnell as Wakko Rob Paulsen as Dr. Scratchansniff Paul Rugg as Goyt Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Tom Ruegger as Producer Peter Hastings as Writer Andrea Romano as Director Harry Andronis as Engineer Luke Ruegger as The Little Trailer Jim Cummings as Narrator Tress MacNeille as Dot Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Orchestration Julie Bernstein Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Bob Kline Ryan Roberts Lenord Robinson Sheet Timing Vincent Bassols Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Slugging Bob Kline Bill Knoll Lenord Robinson Model Design Arland Barron Frederick Gardner David Kuhn Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueira Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design Nick DuBois John Dymer Stephen Lewis Character Layout Huwj Matsumura Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Rolando Oliva Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Karaoke Singer Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock Mark Howard Bill Devine John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Takashi Kawaguchi, Hisao Yokobori, Keiko Oyamanda Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment